The Shadow of a Rose
by Lord Traco
Summary: Made for Mind Seeker's birthday. She likes Shadamy. I OWNZ NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY!


**A little gift for Mind Seeker/ Mind Dreamer/ ShadowRose999's birthday! (Yay deviant art notifiers) Well it's not for a few more days but it's written so why not upload it now?**

**Since she now loves Shadamy, I felt like making her a story poem thing.**

_A rose and shadow go hand in hand._

_Once sprouted, the rose casts a shadow,_

_always beside it, always there._

_Ignored, is the common shadow._

_Unwanted, is the average rose,_

_When surrounded by ever more vibrant flowers._

_But the shadow is there._

_The shadow stays with the rose._

_Til the rose wilts, the shadow remains._

_Slowly, the rose turns to face the shadow._

_The one always there._

_The one who never chose another._

_The rose grows darker, like a blush of love._

_The shadow and rose mix into one._

_A mahogany rose, black at the tips._

_The color of death, some say._

_Whilst in truth the color of love._

Amy was chasing sonic again… then stopped. Sonic stopped as well, confused. On the ground were the many gifts she'd made for him over the years. Sonic had dropped them while fleeing her. She bent down to pick them up, holding back tears, then walked away.

Sonic almost went after her… she was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her… but she had to learn that he didn't love her. He turned away only to be face to face with Shadow.

"Look what you did to her!" Shadow said, accusingly.

"It's not my fault she couldn't get the hint for so long!" Sonic said. "I have Princess Sally! She's been long forgotten by the series but that doesn't change the fact that I love her!"

"Did Amy know that?" Shadow said.

"She never gave me the chance to explain with all the chasing!"

"I see…" Shadow said as he started after Amy.

Shadow found Amy by the hillside. She held a shell necklace and was crying into it. Shadow approached, not hiding his presence so as to not startle her. She looked up at him, then looked away. "So he couldn't come himself so he sent you…"

"No. I came because I know you'll listen to me." Shadow said.

"I… I've devoted my life to just chasing him… and for what? TO BE TURNED DOWN TIME AND TIME AGAIN?" Tears pooled in the ground.

"Do you remember… long ago? When he was with Princess Sally?" Shadow asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"He still loves her… though the series replaced her with you, he's still loyal to her." Shadow said, "He hasn't been turning you down, just remaining loyal to someone else."

"…and all this time I thought he just didn't like me."

"You're amazing, Amy Rose… no one would turn you down without a reason." Shadow said.

"What's so great about me… All I do is annoy everyone." Amy said.

"No… You go out and make friends, you protect your friends as much as you can, you show your emotions so easily… and you're the only one I know that can make hearts come out of a hammer!"

They laughed, Amy was surprised that Shadow was laughing that she stopped abruptly. A quick blush formed on her face.

"I'm sorry… is my laugh weird?" Shadow asked.

"No… I just never thought you could laugh-I mean it surprised me that-uh" Amy stumbled over her words.

Shadow chuckled as she went on, trying to explain without offending him. Finally, Amy was laughing too, forgetting her earlier sadness.

Unintentionally placing her hand on his, Amy tried to stand up. Shadow held her hand in his as he got up as well. "I want to show you something." He said, leading her down the slope.

They descended on a gently sloping path. The trees grew thicker for a while, but soon thinned out again as they reached a clearing. A river ran through it, and there was beautiful grass and clovers carpeting the ground.

"Wow…" Amy said, watching squirrels dance through the trees, birds fly to and fro in the sky, and the water run past the glistening rocks.

"This is my little hiding place." Shadow explained, "I come here when I want to be alone, but I thought you'd like to see it."

"It's beautiful…" Amy said, lost in the beauty of this place. She gave Shadow a hug and he returned it. They sat there for a long time, reminiscing, talking, and staring at the beauty of nature around them as well as each other.

The rose had found it's shadow, and nothing could separate them.


End file.
